Fallen Angel
by nightnovice
Summary: Tristan finds himself in Colorado where he finds her. Rory Gilmore – she isn't the same, she is lost and broken. Can he help bring her back and lead her home? [Tristan and Rory] Caution Rated M for subject matter: May trigger memories for some readers. Descriptions are not graphic but deeply emotional. If you have been abused you may not want to read this.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tristan finds himself in Colorado where he finds her. Rory Gilmore – she isn't the same, she is lost and broken. Can he help bring her back and lead her home? [Tristan and Rory]

Disclaimer – I don't own them.

Caution Rated M for subject matter: May trigger memories for some readers. Descriptions are not graphic but deeply emotional. If you have been abused you may not want to read this.

 **Fallen Angel**

 **Chapter 1 – She Weeps in her Sleep**

Tristan was walking down an endless street in a redneck town. How the Hell had he wound up in Denver, Colorado. Oh yeah, he went drinking with his Air Force buddies from Colorado Springs and they swore the Denver bars were 'friendlier'. He was way to sober for this shit. His wanderings brought him to a long white stucco building where he was brought out of his musings by a fracus. He looked up noting the flashing neon sign that read 'White Horse', curious he walked in to see a smokin' hot brunette going all Coyote Ugly and pouring headshots on the bar. He walked over found an empty stool and tossed a 20 on the bar then laid out for his drink. He watched her as she dipped and swirled pouring the drinks into waiting mouths and grinding her lovely hips. She came towards him preparing his shot and they shared a brief look of recognition. She shook her head pour the tequila and lime mix into his mouth then proceeded back up the line to retrieve salted limes plopping them in awaiting mouths opened like birds awaiting feeding. She arrived at him and kick flipped off the bar and steadied herself in front of him pulling him forward and running the lime over his lips then purposefully holding it for him to bite. She watched him carefully swallow and then leaned in and kissed him ignoring the shouts and groans as well as the catcalls. He was mildly stunned at her action and he pulled her roughly to him assaulting her mouth with the intensity of tequila and lime. She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand heading out of the bar and waved to the bartender as means of goodbye. She led him to her car and beeped it open, slid into the driver's seat and waited for him to buckle up. Once he was situated she left the parking lot, at what he could only guess was an unsafe speed and shot down the street. They made a few quick turns and parked on a steep incline in front of a 2 story modernized Victorian and she exited the vehicle. She waved at him and he followed her up the stairs to her door. She led him in and locked it behind them then proceeded upstairs to what he presumed was her room. He followed her and she stopped in front of her bed and pulled him into another mind blowing kiss.

"Hello Tristan, long time no see." She said well undressing both himself and her. "What brings you to town, business or pleasure? I hope it's pleasure because that is my intent with you."

He was awestruck at her forwardness. Her whispery seductive voice had him quivering in anticipation. He didn't know why but he felt like something was wrong. His body screamed 'YES' but his mind was begging him to slow things down.

"Ror, I can't believe I am saying this," he took a deep breath and grabbed her hands stilling them."we need to slow down, talk maybe. It's been what 8-9 years and you just want to ravage me. Not that I usually complain about being ravaged, it just doesn't seem like you."

She pulled her hands from his and let out a frustrated growl, "What is me Tristan, you haven't known me for 9 years and this is it. I flirt in bars, pick up men that appeal to me take what I want and let them on their merry way. Heck if it hadn't been you someone else would be here now and trust me he wouldn't be talking. You saw me when you walked in, I don't work there if that's your question, I do that to blow off steam and find playmates. You looked a likely playmate so I brought you home. If I was wrong there's the door; don't let it hit you in the ass on the way out!"

"Woah, there, I will happily be ravaged by you but after can we talk? Catch up, maybe grab a coffee?" He leaned in and began to undress her and she let him. He stroked her face and traced her face carefully his hands memorizing the softness. He stroked her shoulders and brought her in kissing her with intensity but not ferocity. He played with her collar and peppered it with kisses, he was kind and gentle and it made her feel things she hadn't in a very long time. He worshiped her with caresses and tender kisses, whispered how beautiful she was and how he wanted to make slow deliberate love to her. She froze.

"You can't make love to me, you don't know me. I don't have soft sweet encounters, it's ravenous and hard and empty. You can't be sweet and caring," Tears began to fall and he pulled her to his chest. "I'm nothing! Don't you understand, that girl you knew the one who was sweet and soft – She's **dead** – I am what's left and I am _**NOTHIN**_ **G**! I have no one! No family! No Friends! I am **NOTHING** – _nothing_ – just go.." her voice went from rageful to dejected.

"Ah Mar, I don't know how you got so broken, so bitter and hard, but I can and will make love to you, one day, you may not be sweet 16 anymore but that is the image I have of you and I have only ever wanted to make sweet gentle love to you." He pulled her to him.

She pulled back, "No, just take me with hard kisses and rough hands, paw me without skill or care and then leave, that's how it works. That's what I get." She shuddered into his chest wetting it as she cried.

"Oh baby, that's not how it works. You get to be worshiped and adored and made to feel the earth crumble beneath you. You get pleasure like you won't believe and it is all about you." He led her gently to the bed and supplied her with tissues he found there. "What happened, tell me."

She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him what drove her here, to this, living off her trust and hiding from the world. She wiped her tears and tossed the tissue then turned and kissed him softly.

"OK, do it your way." She scooted up onto the bed and laid her head upon her pillow.

"You are so beautiful", he crawled over to her and gently stroked her cheek and pulled her half dressed form to him. "No, not tonight, tonight you look like you just really need to be held. Why don't you put on some pajamas, I can sleep in my boxers and I will hold you, OK. Then tomorrow we can talk."

She extracted herself from his arms and went to her dresser to pull out some pajama pants and a t-shirt. She changed in front of him, no modesty in sight, and then walked to the small ensuite to wash her face and brush her teeth, it was all so mechanical. He watched her carefully as she climbed in next to him. He slid out of his pants and shoes and pulled the blankets over them then wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head. It wasn't too long until he heard soft troubled breathing signaling her sleep and soon he followed suit.

Morning came and Tristan found he still had her in his arms, she wasn't a mirage, and she didn't disappear. She was here in his embrace and he had turned her down for sex because it felt wrong. He looked around the room, it was modest, almost bare, there wasn't much color and he didn't see any photos or personal items. Maybe this was a spare room she used for her encounters, but no she had retrieved pajamas. He was puzzled, what could have happened that she would leave her family, her friends and come here of all places. This backwoods, hippie and redneck festival in denim. Her head was on his chest arm flung over him. Her hair was tickling his nose and his arms encircled her. He looked at her face now in the light of day she looked older than her 25 years. She boasted dark circles betraying her lack of sleep, her lips were tightly closed against any words she may slip, and even in sleep it seemed she had no rest. He glanced at the t-shirt she was wearing but couldn't tell anything from its blank nondescript back.

She made a small whimpering sound and he notices tears in her eyes, "Rory, sweetheart, wake up – you are dreaming, it's OK?" He gently rubbed her back trying to rouse her.

She froze, then shuddered awake looking around to see where she was. Her eyes were clouded and there was real fear in them. She lifted her head to look at him.

"You're here, you stayed. Why did you stay, you didn't get laid last night there was no reason for you to stay for an encore." She looked at him as his eyes grew huge at the implication.

"Of course I stayed; you needed a friend not to get laid. We were friends once, kind of. Let me be your friend you look like you really need one. What happened, I recall you were super close to your mom and that nutty town you lived in. Tell me." He implored desperate to help her find the light she used to possess. If he hadn't known her before he would have thought she was just another socialite out to blow daddy's money in spite. If she had been any other socialite he would have screwed her and left, but this was her, his sweet Mary and he had to know.

She looked into the depth of his blue eyes and started, "Tell you what, let's get dressed, get breakfast and I can tell you my tale of woe. Then you can be on your merry way and forget this ever happened."

She rose from the bed and entered the ensuite shutting the door before awaiting his answer. A short while later she emerged obviously fresh from the shower and wrapped in a bath sheet, opened a cabinet and handed him a towel, washcloth and toothbrush. She then went to her dresser and retrieved a clean t-shirt, jeans as well as undergarments. When he emerged from the room she was dressed and pulling on a pair of red ankle high cowboy boots. He grinned.

"Hey don't mock the boots, they are practical, comfortable and come in handy if I don't want to play." She scolded pulling on the second boot and pulling her hair into a ponytail affixing a barrette.

He raised his hands in mock surrender and proceeded to redress in the clothes he had worn the night before.

"While I cleaned up I got to thinking, I have nothing but time. I'll take you to breakfast, hear your story and we can check out some sights. I have to call a buddy to get my stuff but I can stay here if you want. Like I said looks like you need a friend and I happen to be a good one. Trust me."

"I don't usually take in strays, but since you seem earnest." she paused," If after we talk you still want to stay I say - OK, but just for a week, getting attached is dangerous." She said as she walked down the stairs, him close behind arriving at the door where she grabbed her keys and let him out then locked the door to get into the car. He took the keys signaling to her that he would drive; he didn't think she should in the emotional state she was in. She agreed and they drove towards a local café.


	2. Chapter 2 -The Truth About Mary

Summary: Tristan finds himself in Colorado where he finds her. Rory Gilmore – she isn't the same, she is lost and broken. Can he help bring her back and lead her home? [Tristan and Rory]

Disclaimer – I don't own them.

Caution Rated M for subject matter: May trigger memories for some readers. Descriptions are not graphic but deeply emotional. If you have been abused you may not want to read this.

 **Fallen Angel**

 **Chapter 2 – The Truth About Mary**

They were seated and had already received their meals; Rory was mostly poking at her pancakes.

"You can order something else if you don't like them." Tristan started, they had hardly spoken since leaving the house and arriving at the diner.

"It's not the food, it's the conversation. I have eaten here lots, just usually alone and honestly I feel like an exhibit." She cut a piece of pancake and dipped it into her egg yolk before chewing.

"We can talk about whatever you want, tell you what, let's just catch up and when you get to your tale of woe, we can decide if you are ready to tell me. I'll start." She nodded and he began. "Well, as you know I left Chilton to go to Military school, that was no picnic, but I made it through, graduating with honors and then I enlisted. I would rank as a Corporal so no boot camp and my buddies were all going in. I served my time and have been stateside for about three months. I am staying with friends in Colorado Springs before I return to New Haven where I will attend Yale, finish out my business and Law degrees then take my place in the family firm, or not. I have options with other firms and even some lucrative startups I could sign on to, I just have to finish out my degrees which will take about a year and a can imagine I haven't had any long term relationships, a few convenient ones, but nothing serious, girls got squeamish when they heard I might be in Iraq or some other place in conflict. That's done now though so I am just getting my bearings before returning to Hartford."

"Your parents don't mind you didn't come home?" She had almost cleared her plate while he talked and this made him happy.

"Nah, they didn't even come to my graduation, they sent a film crew. We aren't close, it's just business with them." She nodded understanding.

"Well, when you left Paris stepped in as Romeo and I had to kiss her, then in Sr. Year we were President and Vice president of the student body counsel. I beat her by a small margin for Valedictorian. You are going to appreciate this, I went to Yale and Paris was my roommate. I slept with Dean who was married at the time. Then he broke up with me for the final time in front of the boys at the Yale Male auction my grandparents had set up in hopes I would break up with him and find a suitable match in the Yalies they invited. I sort of did, I wound up dating and living with Logan Huntzberger for about 2 ½ years, he proposed at my graduation, I said not now and he said then never. I got my first reporting job following the Obama Campaign for an online publication and some of my pieces even got picked up on the wire. I was so excited when I got a piece in the New York Times I went out with some other reporters to celebrate." She took a calming breath,"Well I guess I get a little flirty when I drink..." She paused and he left his seat across from her joining her on her side."

"It's OK Mar, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." He wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"I just wanted to go back to the hotel, I had had enough, but a couple of the guys had other ideas. One of the older reporters found me, I was pretty beat up, my pants and shoes were gone, top torn. He threw his coat over me and told me not to move, and then he dialed 911. I was taken to the hospital, they asked if I had anyone and I begged them not to call, I was - am so ashamed." She rubbed her thumb against her wrist lightly; he turned it over and saw the faded scar that was there. "I tried in the hospital, so they kept me for observation." He raised it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there. "That was in Rock Springs, Wyoming. I had given the police names and filed charges, but..." She shuddered. "It's a boys club you know." She took a stealing breath. "I quit reporting and since I had access to my trust after graduating, I came here, bought a house and just hid. I send my mom a card now and then, but asked her not to visit, she doesn't know, same with my grandparents. I haven't been home or even called in almost two years. I can't face the shame I would bring them. It's not so bad here, the guys are nice and the sunsets pretty. They even have this amazing light display for the holidays on the state building. I haven't written anything again, I just spend my days reading, self touring and how you found me last night when I am lonely. Charlie, the guy that owns the place, lets me do the tequila bit. He says it's great for business; I make his week in one night. He even tried to split with me once but I told him I wouldn't come back. He has my back though, I know if I need anything he will help and that means more to me. Besides he has kids in school he is paying for he needs it more." She finished and locked her hands in front of herself, looking down at the mostly empty plate."I guess I was hungry, I can't remember the last time I ate that much."

Tristan waved for the check and paid then they left the diner returning to her car. They hadn't spoken, he just let her be quiet and he let it all sink in.

"It's not your fault Rory," he began as they drove back to her place. "They had no right. I am really angry at how the police handled it those men should be in prison. You did nothing wrong, look last night I could tell you weren't into it and I stopped and I have wanted you since I was 16. They had no right. You have no shame; they do. If any shame exists in this it is on their heads." He was shaking in anger.

She placed her hand on his, "Thanks Tris, I needed to hear that. I guess you are right I really need a friend right now and I am glad you are it."

They parked in front of her house and she went in while he stayed out to make a call, he wanted to be able to direct his buddies there. He entered to find her on her couch, boots off knees drawn to her chest and he could tell she was trying not to cry.

He moved her forward and sat behind her so he could pull her into his lap. "Let it go Mar, I am here I will hold you. Let it out, you have obviously been holding it all in for a while. You are safe, I won't hurt you, just let go baby."

It was hearing baby, it reminded her of her mom calling her that or babe sometimes and suddenly the flood gates broke, she turned into his shoulder and sobbed, they were great tears of mourning, of loss. He could feel her soul in those cries, and he wept for her. He caressed her hair and rocked her gently.

"It's OK Mar, I am here, and I will take care of you as long as you want." He held her until they were both spent and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

They awoke when someone knocked on the door, Tristan directed her to freshen up and he went to get the door. His buddies lost their good humor upon seeing the distress on his face. He invited them in and directed them to sit and they left his duffel and laptop bag by the door. She emerged from a room where she had freshened her face and hair he ducked in behind her and quickly splashed some cold water on his face drying it on the available towel. He returned to the living room where they all sat awkwardly. She was staring at Jess looking incredulous; he hoped he wasn't one of her conquests. He went to his bag and pulled out a dry shirt and left the damp one on a coat hook.

"Guys, this is Mary a.k.a. Rory Gilmore. Mary this motley crew is Don, Will and Jess." He pointed to each in turn.

"Jess", she gasped and pulled him up into her arms, and then she slapped his chest, "You were in the military? Why didn't Luke tell anyone?" Tristan was taken back by her reaction.

"I guess you _have_ been out of touch, I didn't know you were in Denver or I would have come sooner." He hugged her like a lost sister. She blushed realizing he was right, she hadn't been in touch.

"Luke told me you haven't been back in a while, why are you hiding out?" He looked at her bloodshot eyes and those of his friend and knew it must be serious.

Tristan stepped in and pulled her into his side protectively. "It's a long story for another time, let's just sit and get to know each other. You can tell Mary here embarrassing stories about me. We have some serious bucking up to do." She looked and him gratefully and allowed him to sit in the wing chair and pull her into his lap.

Serious matters were put on hold and lighter subjects discussed until they realized they had been at it for a couple of hours and should head out to eat. Rory looked at her appearance and excused herself to find a fresh shirt. After she left the pressure was on Tristan.

"OK man, you got to let me know what's up with her, she looks like hell. I love that girl like my own and I want to kill whoever did this to her." Jess had his hand on Tristan's shoulder.

"Not my story to tell and not our battle to fight unless she asks. Trust me I am with you on the revenge track, but she needs friends and support now. She has been going it alone for a long while and for now it is enough for me to be here for her. She needs to be cared for. Trust me guys, this is a delicate operation and what she needs is care. I am going to give that to her." He was firm and they respected his wishes. They would wait for the day she would ask and they would answer.

She came back down the stairs wearing a white peasant top over a layered denim skirt, knee high cowboy boots and her hair was down and loosely pulled back with a side barrette. She tossed Tristan the eye drops.

"I figured you might need those, they did me a world of wonder, I almost feel lighter. Thank you." She said and he walked in to the washroom to apply the drops leaving the bottle there.

The group rousted and decided on Famous Pizza, with a name like that it had to be good right? They ate and agreed the name suited the place, cheap wine reasonably priced NY style pizza, a good meal in good company, and it was just what she needed. She had forgotten what it was like to just hang out with no expectations. Tristan never left her side, he placed his hand on her knee and it never left throughout the meal. She hadn't realized just how much she missed simple touch.

The group decided it was a nice enough day they would drive to Washington Square Park and check out the famous statue of Wynken, Blynken and Nod then the guys would head back to Colorado Springs returning for the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3 - Saving Mary

Summary: Tristan finds himself in Colorado where he finds her. Rory Gilmore – she isn't the same, she is lost and broken. Can he help bring her back and lead her home? [Tristan and Rory]

Disclaimer – I don't own them.

Caution Rated M for subject matter: May trigger memories for some readers. Descriptions are not graphic but deeply emotional. If you have been abused you may not want to read this.

 **Fallen Angel**

 **Chapter 3 – Saving Mary**

Tristan had moved into her house and they fell into an easy routine, they talked, slept and ate together, he never left her side. Slowly she slept better and with the help of Will, Don and Jess, he was beginning to see that spark again. Denver is known for its public sculpture and Tristan got them a book so they could explore them. When the weekend came they explored the local parks, Zoo, and even the infamous Casa Bonita with its cliff divers and elaborate layout. It had been two months and Tristan decided he wanted to bring up a phone call with Lorelai.

"Hey Mar, since I've been here are you feeling any better, safer, not so ashamed?" He asked while she sat between his legs and he brushed her hair. He loved the silkiness of the locks.

"Mmm, she purred, you make me feel so much better, I didn't realize how alone I was until you and the guys came along." She leaned back and enjoyed the intimate gesture.

"Have you thought about calling your mom, just to talk, maybe tell her about the sights, nothing heavy?" He continued the gentle strokes.

"You think that would be OK, you know to not tell her what happened, just talk?" She seemed open to the idea.

"Yeah, I think she just wants to hear your voice you know, she probably misses you like crazy and a postcard now and then is hardly satisfying communication from your Yale Journalism and English major. She might even like to know about me. It will make it easier if you don't have to explain when we visit." He felt her freeze beneath his touch and he put the brush aside to massage her temples.

"You think we should visit?" She had a bit of the old fear in her voice.

"Well, you are moving back with me, we start Yale in a few weeks, so yeah I thought first a couple of phone calls then a short visit, you know just lunch at Luke's nothing as stressful as a festival. We should also call your grandparents. They will know when we arrive before our plane lands, we wouldn't want them hearing through friends." He continued to rub her temples.

She shifted and looked at the boxes, the house had sold as is completely furnished, and they were preparing to move to his off campus apartment in just a few weeks. She hadn't considered she would have to see her family. She knew Tristan's care of her had made her look so much better, Charlie hardly recognized her when they stopped by last weekend to say goodbye. She did her bar dance but Tristan would be the only one taking her home. He was her rock and sometimes she wondered if she was smothering him with her clinginess.

"Tris, are you sure about me moving with you, aren't I going to cramp your style? I mean its college shouldn't you be dating coeds and attending risqué parties." She had risen from the floor and sat sideways by him on the couch.

"Oh no you don't, I have waited for one woman for almost a decade and if you think I am letting you slip away think again. Also don't think I didn't catch you avoiding the discussion of calling your family. Just two short calls, Hi I am moving back, love you miss you, by the way I am living with Tristan Dugrey, you remember him Janlan's grandson. Simple, no back story, give it time then when you are comfortable you can tell them." He held her hands as he assured her. "Besides, I am not your typical student, I am almost 26 a veteran of a foreign war and the only risque business I want is with you. I have seen what you can do with those hips, plenty risque enough for me." He winked.

At that she climbed over to him and settled in his lap kissing him soundly. He kept the kiss going, stroking her back and ruffling her previously perfect locks. The make out session got heated and the couple stood and retired to the bedroom where they could be more comfortable.

Rory decided it would be easiest to start by making one call on Friday night; she had Jess prompt Luke to go to the family dinner. An hour before the call she was having a mild panic attack and Tristan was having difficulty in calming her.

"Tris, what if they push, I can't tell them yet, especially not over the phone, I still don't know how. I just want them to know I am safe and I am coming home. Can't you do it for me? They won't barrage you with questions. Grandma and Grandpa paid for Chilton and Yale and they will want to know why I quit writing, there are just so many things they will want to know. Oh! Then they will want us to start coming to Friday dinners, I can't handle that yet. It's too much pressure. I am not selling the house I am staying right here. I did it before and I can do it again!" She paced the floor in a fit.

He grabbed her shoulders stopping her motion and pulled her into him and kissed her for all he was worth. She had never felt such power. "Damnit Mary, stop! Just stop! I love you, we are returning home and the nice Michaelson family is moving in, end of story! You can do this, we have talked about it. Keep it simple, explain we can attend maybe once a month but we will have to let them know based on our schedules. You signed up for the graduate program, let them know, it'll be an excellent distraction. Make no mistake I am leaving and I am taking you with me! I LOVE YOU!" He pulled her into another bone searing kiss.

She pulled away and looked at him in awe, "I LOVE YOU TOO! I really do, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and you are right it's time to let go and move forward. I need to stop hiding, I didn't do anything wrong." He beamed at her and cradled her in his arms.

She stepped to the phone to make the call. She heard her grandmother squeal, and her mom, Luke and grandpa gathered around the speakerphone in the office per her request. Tristan was right they didn't care why she had left only that she would be home and they would see and hold her once again. Tristan was deeply moved by the love that came through the phone. They were excited about her return to school and her boyfriend Tristan, she had called him her boyfriend, and he got chills. He wrapped his arms around her middle moving behind her and placed gentle kissed on her shoulders and neck. She bade them goodbye and told them she would call again soon. Then after she had disconnected she turned into him and kissed him with all she had.

"Thank you, I can't thank you enough for being here, for loving me, for making me feel almost like me again." She pulled him into her embrace and whispered, "I love you so very much", into his ear and felt him shiver beneath her touch.

In the following days the car would be sold, the boxes picked up for shipping and Tristan had arranged a town car to take them to DIT so they could enjoy the famous blue Mustang and perhaps even get a few photos to remember the town by. He wanted her memories of Denver to be happy; he wanted all of her memories to be happy from now until the day she died. He never wanted to see her so broken ever again. They would say goodbye to the Rocky Mountains and hello to the Rich Man's Shoe, Rory was insistent it be their first official dinner when back on the Yale campus.


	4. Chapter 4 - Restoration

Summary: Tristan finds himself in Colorado where he finds her. Rory Gilmore – she isn't the same, she is lost and broken. Can he help bring her back and lead her home? [Tristan and Rory]

Disclaimer – I don't own them.

Caution Rated M for subject matter: May trigger memories for some readers. Descriptions are not graphic but deeply emotional. If you have been abused you may not want to read this.

 **Fallen Angel**

 **Chapter 4 – Restoration**

They arrived in Connecticut with no fanfare, to Rory's delight and hired a car to take them to New Haven and their new home. The apartment was as expected the top floor loft of an upscale building complete with a doorman, his parents had spared no expense. They opened the door to find it tastefully appointed, tables, sofas, fixtures, beds, etc. everything one would expect almost as if it were a hotel. There were no personal touches, photos, mementos, or such that would be up to them. It made Rory a little sad to look at the room and see his parents had left no touch to say welcome home, her mom would have, then she realized her mom hadn't because she hadn't let her. Tristan was right, she was still shutting out the people who loved her, and she was punishing them for what happened. What made it worse was she was still hiding, she was going to be less than an hour away and they didn't even have her address.

"Tris, I'm sorry", she began and he turned to look at her quizzically. "I have been making you carry the whole burden and taking advantage of you. You were at war and I have been so selfish I didn't even ask how you got through, where you served anything. Since we first met up I have been taking advantage of you. I have a loving family I abandoned and you have a family that only sees you as the namesake. I am so sorry for not being there for you."

He pulled her to his chest, "It's OK, you were lost, you are coming back and you needed me. No one has ever needed me before. I was and am happy to be there just for you. You are allowed to be selfish around me. I love you and you never have to be sorry. Trust me, one day I will be unbelievably selfish and it will all be even."

"OK, it's official we are tragically in love, maybe being cast as Romeo and Juliet was a bit of foreshadowing, except the whole family feud and dying to be together thing, that isn't it. We are a pair of star crossed lovers though and I am so glad those stars crossed." She leaned in and kissed him.

The pair spent the next few hours personalizing the space and unpacking the boxes that had been delivered prior to their arrival. She hung the last of her dresses in the closet and he looked at the floor with disdain.

"You have too many pairs of cowboy boots. They may have been fine in Denver, but here... they are just silly. I can't believe I am saying this, we need to take you shoe shopping." He had her leaning against his chest his arms securely around her middle.

"Pshaw, you can never have too many cowboy boots, they are super comfortable and I look good in them." She retorted.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Just think about it. I am sure Stephanie would even agree, 15 pair of cowboy boots is at least 12 too many."

They decided they had done all they could and seeing how it was close to seven and they had missed lunch they would shower and dress for a casual dinner at the pub. Tristan watched as she paired the soft white sweater and slim fit jeans, with a large silver and turquoise necklace, matching earrings and a chunky bracelet then picked a pair of soft suede ankle boots to finish the look. He smirked at her.

"Are we going to dinner or a hoedown?" He teased.

She grinned at him, "You never complained about this look before."

"We weren't in civilization before; you will stand out in this crowd." His voice carried his smile.

"Hey, it's a statement, and I like it. I promise to work on getting back to boring, but for tonight...?" She tilted her head expectantly.

"OK fine, I will deal with the whole look tonight but Saturday we shop." His voice was playfully stern.

The pair grabbed keys and set out for the pub. Rory loved being back on Yale campus, it was homey and familiar. They walked into the pub and were greeted by shouts of ' **SURPRISE** '. Rory was taken aback and he eyed her carefully and wrapped his arm around her middle effectively blocking those around from rushing her space. Lorelai and Emily fast approached and pulled her into hugs.

"Welcome home honey!" They said in practiced unison, finally letting her return to Tristan.

She took a breath and looked around at all the expectant faces, Paris, Stephanie, Logan, Colin, Finn, they began to run together and blur. She felt overwhelmed and about to faint. He angled her to a table and encouraged her to sit down.

"Wow, hi everyone, this is just so _WOW_ , I can't believe you are all here. Thank you for coming, it's good to be back." She leaned heavily into his chest; his arm was secured over her shoulders.

The evening went by in a blur of welcome homes and catching up the highlight edition. Drinks were consumed and burgers enjoyed, Emily and Richard left early begging off for early engagements the next day. Rory marveled that her dad had brought Gigi and they left after a short hello. Soon it was just her and the old gang reminiscing about their glory days and the goings on of the LDB. Logan asked Tristan for a private chat.

"I am sure you know about what happened, right? Why she stopped being a reporter." Logan began.

Tristan looked at him slightly stunned, "Yeah of course, but how do you?"

"I read in the news about a female reporter being attacked on the Obama campaign, I was sick when I realized it was her. It was a deplorable thing to happen to anyone, but to her, I have no words. I love her, you know. I realize she is with you, but I will always have her in my heart you know that right?" Logan spoke in an almost hallowed tone.

"It's hard not to love her, I have since I was 16, I didn't know then it was love but I am sure it was looking back." Tristan agreed. "Her attack was national news? How did she not know this?"

"I don't know but it was a high profile campaign and it was E.J. Dionne who found her and reported the story to the AP and police. Believe me even though they kept her name private, we knew. Anyway, I want you to know, I took care of them. I figured I would do what the police wouldn't, they will never work in this industry again and they may even have some other troubles that have been arranged. You don't have to worry about them, they got theirs. I also got a restraining order against them on her behalf. They are never to be anywhere near her again. I only wish they had never been allowed on that bus. She deserved better." He was solemn and angry.

Tristan shook his hand and patted his shoulder, "Thank you man, you don't know what that means to me. She was so broken by them, you have no idea. Knowing what you did are doing, helps me help her. Thanks."

The two men chatted a bit more and returned to the table where Finn was trying to get Rory to agree to a round of 'I Never'. She begged off saying she _never_ got drunk anymore, a true statement she wouldn't have more than one or two glasses of any alcohol since that night. The thought of being drunk scared her and reminded her of the event. She laughed at his antics, sure he was older and much better behaved than his college days but he was still Finn the adorable flirt and truly exotic, sexy and persuasive man. She took note of Tristan returning to her side as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Having a nice night?" He inquired noticing she looked like she was tiring.

"Yeah, actually I am. Everything OK with you and Logan? That looked like a serious conversation given the tone of the evening." She inquired.

"Absolutely, it was just old boyfriend to new stuff, you know guy stuff. Like if I hurt you he will hurt me. I think he fancies himself a protector." He summarized the discussion.

"OK, as long as everything is OK. I'm good." She leaned into him and listened as Stephanie regaled them with tales of her last shopping trip to Paris.

The evening ended with last call and soon they found themselves hugging and sending friends off, Logan offered a lift to their apartment which they happily accepted. The jet lag and unpacking were catching up with them. Rory leaned into Tristan's embrace as they rode along.

"So Ace, Denver huh, you couldn't find a cave to live in, and what's with the cowgirl look is that your new thing." He waved his hand at her outfit smirking.

"What's with you guys, suddenly you are fashion critics, and the girls all thought I looked cute." She humphed and Tristen held back a chuckle.

"Honestly it just makes me want to give you a pair of six shooters and open a wild west show Annie Oakley." Logan teased.

"I get it, I get it, next time you see me I will be DAR approved. Sheesh." She sighed looking at the two smirking blonds.

They arrived at the apartment building and bid farewell then took the elevator to their new home. There was a new box waiting for them on the counter. She picked up the card and read it, ' And I believe that good journalism, good television, can make our world a better place.' _Christiane Amanpour_. I am glad you are back; call me when you want to write again. _Mitchum_ '. She opened the box to find a new laptop and tablet.

"It's from Mitchum, Logan's dad, Wow, tonight is surreal. You know he once told me I didn't have it? That's why I stole the yacht, quit Yale and joined the DAR. He wants me to write again, just wow." She looked at the laptop and tablet in awe.

"You were missed, your voice was missed. You can't think that no one noticed you were gone. Like it or not Mar, you are beloved. Welcome home." He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her with love and longing.


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Day

Summary: Tristan finds himself in Colorado where he finds her. Rory Gilmore – she isn't the same, she is lost and broken. Can he help bring her back and lead her home? [Tristan and Rory]

Disclaimer – I don't own them.

Caution Rated M for subject matter: May trigger memories for some readers. Descriptions are not graphic but deeply emotional. If you have been abused you may not want to read this.

 **Fallen Angel**

 **Chapter 5 – A New Day**

Rory and Tristan had flowed seamlessly into the rhythm that is Yale classes, lectures, homework, coffee carts and friends. She had even begun casual calls to her mom and Lane again. The days were going well and Rory could almost forget what had happened to her. She knew though it had happened and she should see student services for help. She didn't want it to define her anymore. She walked into the student center and perused the brochures and flyers of services offered and found the one she needed, rape counseling. There it was, that word, the word she couldn't bring herself to say, not ever, but it would no longer have a hold on her, she would get past this and be stronger. She set the appointment after the intake and would begin sessions daily for the first few weeks and then 3 times a week, then two, finally culminating in group sessions once a week for as long as she wanted. The center also provided a list of options off campus should she prefer. She had been going to counseling for two weeks and her counselor was understanding and encouraging in her progress, she also told her it was time to tell her mom. Rory had explained that before everything happened her mom was her best friend and she was encouraged to reconnect with those she loved, it was important part of moving forward, telling, letting them grieve with her, letting them heal with her. She needed to know she was not alone, that she had never been alone nor had what happened to her lessened her value in anyway. That evening she and Tristan had a heart to heart, she explained what the counselor had advised and he tried not to say 'I told you so'. They agreed it was time to go to Stars Hollow and the upcoming three day weekend was just the ticket.

They arrived early on Saturday and pulled into a spot across from Luke's so they could have breakfast. Luke was enthusiastic as were other guests in the diner to see her. She was passed around from person to person until she had finally been hugged by all, and poor Tristan he would have a sore bottom tonight. Luke finally put a stop to things and the pair was allowed to enjoy their breakfast in relative peace.

Tristan leaned in to her and whispered,"So is that the first bar you ever did your little dance on?"

She blushed furiously at the mere thought of parading like that in front of Luke or her town. He loved that she blushed, she was getting back to herself, and older more grown up version sure, but herself none the less. He knew the counseling had been amazingly helpful and for that he was grateful. He couldn't imagine she ever blushed when she lived in Denver, she had been a shell of the woman she was now. Her eyes were lit in animation, a bright smile and the way she was drinking the coffee was making him rethink the term food porn, the little mmm sound she was unintentionally making was oddly turning him on. He took a breath and a drink of cold water and Luke chuckled realizing this was the first time he had witnessed the Gilmore passion for coffee. Sure they drank it all day but give them a cup they like and you feel as if you are intruding on a private ecstasy. Inwardly Luke took great pride in giving the girls that much pleasure even though he liked to tease them about it, it was even better that it worked its magic on Emily.

They left the diner and Rory took Tristan on the tour of the town, they had just approached the Antique store when two little boys came careening past. She grabbed one and was reaching for the other, he took her cue and scooped up the second runaway. Steve - Kwan you get back here and finish your tofurkey sandwich this instant. The two boys squirmed against their captors, flailing little feet and arms in vain.

"No halmoni, you can't make us Umma says we only eat until we are full, and we are full!" The boy in Rory's arms protested.

It was then it seemed the woman noticed the boys were at eye level.

"Rory Gilmore, you are here, and why do you have Kwan, who is that holding Steve? Why are you holding my grandsons at all?!" Her voice was harsh and scolding making Rory feel like she had done something wrong. 

"Sorry Mrs. Kim, they were running past and we didn't want them to get hurt I was sure you or Lane would come out and I didn't know if they would run to the street. Also this is my boyfriend Tristan Dugrey." She looked at the boys and asked, "If we put you down will you go back to your halmoni and behave?"

The boys nodded and they were placed in the yard over the fence, they scurried to their grandmother and she took each by the hand. She turned and began to enter the building then shooed them in and turned abruptly. "You better be here to apologize to your mother, no bad thing should keep you from her and you left her for two years. She deserved better." She reproached then returned to her duties.

Rory looked at Tristan slightly shocked, "Do you think she knows? It seemed like she knew and was scolding me for not coming straight home. Is that even possible, they all know?"

He led her to the gazebo to sit down, "It was national news, and you were on a high profile tour. Your name wasn't mentioned, but people who knew you - knew. I just found out from Logan at your welcome back. Also you should know, those guys will never work as reporters again and they have effectively been blacklisted for life." He held her hands in his own and let the information sink in.

She sighed deeply, "They knew all along, I must look so selfish to have stayed away for so long."

"You weren't selfish, just scared. You are better now; just take it one day, one step at a time. How about we go to that meeting your mom?" He pulled her into a tender embrace.

They were approaching the crap shack and found Lorelai sitting on the steps holding her coffee and petting Paul Anka. Lorelai put the coffee down and bounded towards the pair, "You're here, you finally came to see mommy!" She hugged her daughter and swayed back and forth. 'Let's go in, we have a lot to catch up on. Tristan, you come too, I need to get to know the future father of my grandbabies, I must say Rory, he is a doll, and taller than your last trustfunder."

Tristan chuckled as he and the dog followed the women into the house. They sat on the couch and he found his way to the kitchen to get her a coffee and himself water. He set it in front of her and sat beside her and held her hand.

"You knew", she began her voice small, "All this time and you knew. You don't hate me? I didn't bring shame to you and the grandparents?"

Lorelai placed her hands on her daughters knees and looked her straight in the eye, "You could never bring shame, we love you, we are just sad you felt you couldn't come to us. That you thought we would shun you. You did nothing wrong baby, you did nothing wrong except not letting those of us who love you be there for you. You know Logan has been here time and again, to help me out. He and so many of your friends have been great. You were right I underestimated their ability to care. They even offered to kidnap you and bring you back. I wouldn't let them, I wanted you to come when you were ready."

Rory had tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry mom, I just couldn't face you all, I was so ashamed of my stupidity and thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me. Honestly if Tristan hadn't found me", she paused taking a calming breath, "I don't know if I would be here dealing with all of this now. I just wanted to run and hide. I had my trust, so I was provided for, and I just hid. I was so lonely and didn't even realize it. Can you ever forgive me?"

Lorelai pulled her daughter up and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug then held her firmly by the shoulders looking her in the eyes, "Ah Kid, there is nothing to forgive, I love you , Dad loves you, Grandma and Grandpa love you heck even Francine is on the bandwagon thanks in no small part to Gigi who worships you. You just have a lot of time to make up for, and we will listen anytime you need to talk. OK?"

The ice was broken and the three chatted about all they could remember over the past two years and after a few hours had passed they agreed to order a boatload of Chinese and then Tristan and Rory would head home. While her mom ordered the left side of the menu, she looked around. Very little had changed the dancing Rabbi was still there but now a small knight in shining armor, cocktail shaker salt and martini pepper, a shopping bag that held a mini Paddington bear and a 2006 Hallmark ornament featuring cooking elves. Lorelai came up behind her and placed her hand on Rory's shoulder.

"They're from your friends, they wanted to cheer me up the past two Christmases and they brought me silly trinkets to make me laugh. You can probably guess which is from whom. There are plenty of others, but they are in with the ornaments, these are my favorites and when I look at them I imagine you were here to celebrate too." She spoke softly as if sharing a secret.

Rory picked up the knight, "Logan right, and the shakers are Finn, Paddington is Steph, and the 2006 I would guess Paris and Doyle for some hobby they started. Am I right?" She queried touching each with great care.

"Yup, on all accounts, now let's go set up the kitchen food will be here soon." Lorelai stated and they turned to enter the kitchen.

As they passed the room Rory looked into her old room surprised to see it had been redone, it held a larger bed, a nicer desk and two dressers as well as a bookcase, it appeared the room had been enlarged somehow.

"Luke fixed it up for when April visits, it was hard at first but we needed to move on and you had moved out so..." Lorelai was at a loss.

"It's OK mom, you are right, I didn't live here anymore and its right that April should have a room to call her own. Are you and Luke, umm, married? I should have asked sooner." Rory pulled forks from the drawer and Tristan pulled out more waters and started a fresh pot of coffee.

"No hun, we aren't married, I wanted you there for that, but we do live together and hey he even gets me to eat healthy sometimes." She laughed.

The two women shared a laugh and Tristan went to the door to retrieve the food. They each grabbed a carton and dug in, switching off with each other periodically. Soon the meal was over and the couple was preparing to leave and walk back to the diner to their car.

"Don't be a stranger huh?" Lorelai said holding on to Tristan and Rory's hands.

" _Oh mom_ \- now that I am back you are going to be sick of me! I promise!" She leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You will be sick of me too, because I try to never leave her side." Tristan enthused and gave Lorelai a gentle embrace, which she intensified making him blush.

"Oh look, the soldier boy is blushing all because his soon to be mommy-in-law likes him." She winked and Rory shook her head at her mother's teasing. The pair left and began the short walk to their car.

"Wow, your mom is something else, I mean I knew you could ramble but she is a whole different level. I like her, I am glad she likes me enough to tease me. She is right about two things for sure." He began and Rory stopped to look at him.

"What two things is she right about for sure?" She popped her head to the side as if trying to recall a specific barb that could be true.

"Well, I want her as my mom-in-law and we will make beautiful babies, when the time comes." He grinned at her awestruck face.

"OK, thanks?" she looked at him then they continued to walk quietly his arm over her shoulder, hers around his waist. He chuckled and kissed the side of her head.


	6. Chapter 6 - We Move Along

Summary: Tristan finds himself in Colorado where he finds her. Rory Gilmore – she isn't the same, she is lost and broken. Can he help bring her back and lead her home? [Tristan and Rory]

Disclaimer – I don't own them.

Caution Rated M for subject matter: May trigger memories for some readers. Descriptions are not graphic but deeply emotional. If you have been abused you may not want to read this.

 **Fallen Angel**

 **Chapter 6 – We Move Along**

The time seemed to fly by and soon their time at Yale would be ended and a new chapter begun. Rory had been writing spec pieces for Mitchum and her name was up for several journalism awards, she had also been offered a seat on the panel of the View and been invited to sit on the News desk for the local NBC network. Tristan had, at Janlan's prompting, taken his place in the family firm he would lead the corporate division which would enable him to stay in Hartford with Rory. All of this meant that they would be buying a house to befit that status and that meant they would be leaving the loft that had been home for a sprawling 7000 sq foot home in Hartford. It had 9 bedrooms 8 Baths was in a lovely English Country estate style and had won approval from every member of the family, including Lorelai. It had a beautiful staircase and boasted a pool, local artist embellishments and a stunning outdoor kitchen for entertaining. The home for all its lavishness still seemed cozy and welcoming, it is what the couple had liked about it most of all.

They had finished packing, unpacking and settling into their new home when Tristan brought her to the solarium and the moon was high above them. He had set an elegant dinner with champagne chilling.

"How did you have time for this, we have been so busy?" She gasped

"I may have had a little help and Sookie assures me you love her lamb chops with magic risotto." He said guiding her to the chair.

They sat and dined, enjoying the natural beauty of the night sky above them and the gentle dance of the candle light surrounding them. He went to the sideboard to retrieve dessert after clearing the dinner plates. He set the small covered plates at each setting and returned to her tuning her chair to face him and he got down on one knee before her and lifted the lid to reveal a stunning Art Deco ring that boasted 3 round sapphires surrounded by diamond accents. She lifted it from the cushion and held it with both hands staring at the man before her.

"Rory, I have loved you for such a very long time and for a time you were lost to me. When I found you I wanted to hold on with both hands, I was so afraid you would disappear, that I was dreaming. You bring out the best in me and in all of those around you. I want to grow old and grey and have you there every moment of that life. My beautiful, caring and brilliant Mary, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tristan's eyes shone up at her sparkling with unshed tears.

"Tristan, my love, the man whose child I am carrying - yes I will marry you and we will love all the days of our life." She beamed at him and he sat stunned. She held the ring to him and he placed it on her finger then he reached out and reverently touched her belly.

"A baby, when, how, when?!" He stammered pulling her up and into his embrace twirling her in a full spin. He then set her down carefully and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, a baby, in about 7 and a half months, I have my first real OB appointment next Tuesday, can you make it, it's at 11 am? As for how, well we aren't always super careful, we always said if it happened we'd be OK, well it did and we are." She smiled at him indulgently as he gasped like a fish.

"Mar, you have made me unbelievably happy, you are going to be my wife and we are having a baby! Does Lorelai know?" He had seated himself in the chair across from her again while he regained his equilibrium.

"Nope, just you and me for now, I wanted it to be special, I was planning on telling you at breakfast. I even have some little booties I was going to put on the tray, but then you had to propose and I couldn't hold off." She smiled at him and walked over to sit on his lap. "We are getting married and having a baby, Emily will have a field day planning."

'Rory Loves Tristan' the t-shirts declared and his read 'Tristan Loves Rory'; it was the day of their joint bachelor and bachelorette party in the town square, in one short week Tristan would make good his promise to have Lorelai as his mom-in-law. Lane's band Hep Alien would be playing a set, but since she was maid of honor there was also a DJ so the band could join the fun. The event was a mix of friends and family and the music was rocking the house. Logan came over and pulled Rory into a hug.

"So Ace, I heard a rumor I am about to become an uncle?" He smirked.

"Who spilled, and yes you are about to become an uncle again. How is Honor doing? I know she wanted to be here but little Charles had to make an early debut." She teased with him.

"A good reporter never reveals their source, you know that Ace. Besides, Lorelai is walking around with a t-shirt that says mom-in-law to be and Glama in training." He laughed.

Soon they were joined by a very pregnant Stephanie and Colin with a surprisingly sober Finn and his wife Cassy; she was a redhead of course. They were laughing and carrying on about this and that and just generally catching up. The evening was a rave success, even Emily thought so and she had no hand in planning it.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the birds were singing, the church bell chimes on her cell phone were ringing, it was her wedding day! Rory looked around at her childhood room and sighed. It really wasn't her room anymore; it had a microscope on the desk, a rock tumbler on the closet shelf and a framed collection of arrowheads and pottery shards. This wasn't her room, it was all April. She sighed and looked at the dress hanging from the door in its protective clear bag, it was a soft white and had cap sleeves with an empire waist that was pleated to accommodate her belly the beading was all along the squared neckline as well as beneath her breast over the high waist, they weren't hiding it, just not flaunting it either. Her mom had laid out her 'Bride' t-shirt and white yoga pants, she thought black would have been better, but grandma had insisted that white was all she should wear for a clean slate on her wedding day. She decided to get up and shower and get ready for the best day of her life.

Tristan was in his childhood room as well, it had changed little since his days at Chilton, and he hadn't been home so his mother saw no reason to make changes. He looked around and noted his Chilton uniform was still in his closet, clean and pressed as if he were going to wear it on Monday. The tuxedo he was wearing that day was in its bag and he went to his ensuite to shower, shave and prepare for the day. Today he would marry the girl of his youthful dreams, his Mary. If you would have told the boy who had lived in this room, be kind to her, listen and she will fall in love with you, that kid would have laughed, the man he grew up to be knew better. He was excited for the end of the day when he would love her for the first time as his wife and his heart was thrilled.

Rory was in the bridal room provided by the Trinity Episcopal Church that she and Tristan had acquiesced to, they weren't particularly religious but it was her grandparents church and it would make them happy. It helped that the venue would make stunning pictures with its old world charm and stained glass. She was waiting for the hair and makeup woman to arrive while enjoying her coffee and some small sandwiches and cakes Sookie had set up for her. She had a feeling she was being watched, she looked around and no one else had come in yet, her mom was in search of champagne, against her wishes, and Lane had a last minute emergency with the boys. She wasn't worried though, she knew it would all work out it was her day after all, still something was unsettling her. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Would you lookie here, the little princess is unattended, ain't that a shame hey Paul." Charles taunted as he stepped through the door. She froze.

"Yeah, can't believe she's wearing white, especially after what we know about her." Paul sneered.

Rory tried to remain calm, people were coming soon, the hairdresser would be here any minute, or her mom. Her brain went into overdrive, she tried to think about the self-defense she knew from the counseling sessions, it was supposed to empower her, but she wasn't pregnant then. She didn't know if she could combat them and possibly put her baby at risk. She touched the speed dial on her phone and hit #3, looking away from the men. She muted the voice over and willed him to pick up. She was slightly trembling.

Charles walked over to the counter and helped himself to a sandwich, she was repulsed. Paul just stared at her.

She found her voice, "What are you doing here, there is a restraining order and I will call the police. Besides, you know people will be here any minute, you need to leave."

Logan heard her statement and saw red, he knew who was there and he knew what Tristan would do. He called 911 and reported it immediately as he made his way to the room. Tristan saw him walking by and called out, but Logan just increased his pace, he had to get to her. He grabbed Jess and Don who had just arrived; sensing his urgency the men asked no questions just followed his pace. Logan opened the door and walked into the room the other men on his heels.

"Hey Ace, ready for the big day?" He said as if the two men were invisible.

"I was until these misfits crashed my party, care to come to my aide Mac?" She was terrified but tried to put on her brave face.

Sirens could be heard on approach and Jess walked over to stand by Paul while Don took Charles, Logan hovered by Rory.

"So are you going the easy way or the hard way?" Logan looked at the men and Jess slugged Paul and Don did likewise to Charles, the men doubled over and they were led from the room to the waiting officers.

Rory was shaking, "How, why, what did they think would happen?" It all came out in a rush and Logan pulled her into his embrace. "Tristan would have come alone and he would have killed them, thank you for coming." She panted into his shoulder.

"Can't have you lose a groom to the prison system now can we? It always my pleasure to be of assistance to you Ace. Just breathe it can't be good for the baby the way your heart is racing." He rubbed her back in small circles. Jess and Don had re-entered the room after providing the information to the police.

"You won't have to press charges since there is a restraining order but you will have to give a statement later or if you want they can take it now. We won't leave until your wedding party is back." Jess looked at her expectantly.

"I'll do it now; I don't want this on my mind. Today is my wedding day and they can't do anything to me anymore." She said with measured breaths.

Two uniformed officers came in and she explained what had transpired. She was sure they would have tried to injure her if she hadn't called Logan. The men gave their statements and the police seemed satisfied that the force was justified. She had asked how they could have even gotten so close. The police reminded her that the building was public and her wedding in it well publicized. She made a little o with her mouth. She thanked them for coming and they offered their congratulations and left the building. Tristan saw the officers and approached.

"Is everything OK Officers?" His voice was worried.

"Nothing too serious, a little matter of trespass and it's all been handled." The first officer stated.

"OK, thank you." Tristan said and went in search of his bride in the direction the officers had just left. There was more to the story, you don't live with a reporter and leave statements like that as the whole of it. He approached the door and knocked, Logan slipped out.

"Somebody want to tell me why the police just left my brides dressing room, is she OK, is the baby OK?" The panic was evident in his tone.

"Tristan - calm down, everything is fine, she's OK the baby's OK, there was just a little unexpected excitement. I got it covered, Jess and Don helped, and they are still with her. We got this; you just go to your side of the building and wait for your shave.

"Sorry, but no, tradition or not I need to see her, she will want to see me, we have a deal." Tristan powered past Logan and entered the room she jumped up and dove into his arms. Her whole body was trembling and he rubbed her spine gently and whispered sweetly into her ear.

"What happened baby, why didn't you call me?" He sat down pulling her into his lap.

"They came - Tris, I don't know why, but they were here. They just talked but I was so scared, I called Logan because I knew you would kill them and he wouldn't come alone. Please understand I love you too much to let you kill someone on my behalf, even them." She leaned into his chest and took calming breaths.

He didn't have to ask who, he knew. "I am going to kill them, where are they now."

Logan laughed, "That, my friend, is exactly why she called me. Cooler heads and all, I saw Don and Jess and the three of us took care of it with no bloodshed. We promised to get you safely to the aisle and we are nothing if not men of our word."

Tristan looked at Rory and the other men in the room. "Thank you guys, I know you are right and she is safe, so really thank you."

They all chatted a while well Rory took comfort in Tristan, Lorelai came in chattering animatedly with Sookie, Lane and Emily. The women froze at the scene before them. Lorelai saw Rory on his lap and observed the men surrounding her daughter.

"What happened, I wasn't gone long enough for something to happen, but apparently it did. Rory honey are you OK, is the baby OK?" She rushed to her side and knelt down in front of the pair.

"I'm OK, the baby's OK, we just had some unwanted guests, but Logan and the guys took care of them and Tristan is taking care of me. We are all OK." She insisted from her perch on her soon to be husband's lap.

"Well, if everything is OK, then the men should leave us ladies to our preparations. Gentlemen kindly remove yourself to the groom's quarters. "Emily directed pointing to each and then the door. She noticed Tristan whispering in her granddaughter's ear and gave him a stern glare.

Rory removed herself from his embrace and kissed him sweetly, "See you at the altar; I'll be the one in white."

He kissed her hand and placed his hands lovingly on her belly. "I can't wait. In less than five hours you will be Lorelai Leigh Dugrey and by this time next year we will be celebrating our anniversary with our baby. I can't wait." He kissed her again and left reluctantly earning a glare from Emily.

"Young lady, you know it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, what has gotten into you?" Emily demanded.

Rory sighed, "Grandma the men that attacked me before came today while I was alone, they just talked, they didn't touch me, but I was afraid they might. I called Logan and he and the boys called the police and came to my aide. Then Tristan saw the police and knew something happened so he came to take care of me. It's our deal, he takes care of me and I let him."

"Well of course he takes care of you, the man loves you for Pete's sake he is marrying you. I really don't understand women today and having no respect for tradition, honestly." Emily huffed. "Neither one of you could manage to not be pregnant before you got married, you both allowed the groom to see you before the wedding; you just have no sense of propriety."

The two Lorelai's rolled their eyes at the discord. "Grandma, when is the hairdresser arriving." Rory deflected.

Like that her ire was settled and a new rant took its place, it seemed Emily could only enjoy a day if she had to save it.

Hair and makeup were done and Rory was helped into her dress and veil.

"You look beautiful baby; I can't believe that after today you will be married and soon you will be a mom, I guess you aren't my baby anymore." Lorelai mused well holding her daughters hands and admiring the gown as well as the girl in it.

"Lorelai, don't be dramatic. She will always be your baby, just as you are mine." Emily huffed.

Rory looked at her wedding party, the girls had coordinated cocktail dresses instead of traditional bridesmaid dresses, all of them blue with silver jewelry accents. They picked up their bouquets and handed her the bridal bouquet.. This was it, the next time she spoke with them she would be a married woman, and her heart was a flutter.

Her father knocked on the door, and the women filed out with Emily in front to be escorted to her seat by Richard, Luke offered his arm to Lorelai and the girls all followed in single file, finally Chris took her arm.

"Ready kiddo? I guess I can't call you that anymore, right?" His voice was slightly wobbly.

"Oh dad, you can still call me kiddo, its sweet. Wow, it is really happening, I am getting married. So much has happened and I can't wait for my new life to begin. Daddy, take me to my destiny." She stood tall beside him and took a deep breath.

She only saw him, he only saw her, they recited when told and when it came time to kiss the bride he dipped her earning whoops and cheers from those in attendance. He twirled her back up and they were introduced as Mr. And Mrs. Dugrey for the very first time. Their eyes shone with love as they made the recession down the aisle and to the awaiting car to be taken to the reception.

The reception was in full swing and the couple was called to the dancefloor for their first dance as newlyweds. They danced a slow waltz to Etta James, 'At Last', and then invited the wedding party up for a choreographed dance to Queens' 'Crazy Little Thing called Love'. The attendees went wild for the bit then all guests were invited to dance as more traditional wedding and party music played. After the cake and toasts Tristan and Rory were off to their honeymoon and the new life they would share.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sunshine Day

Summary: Tristan finds himself in Colorado where he finds her. Rory Gilmore – she isn't the same, she is lost and broken. Can he help bring her back and lead her home? [Tristan and Rory]

Disclaimer – I don't own them.

Caution Rated M for subject matter: May trigger memories for some readers. Descriptions are not graphic but deeply emotional. If you have been abused you may not want to read this.

 **Fallen Angel**

Chapter 7 – Sunshine Day

Lorelai Leigh Dugrey sat in the principal's office; she smiled sweetly at the blonde boy sitting across from her fidgeting. Richard William Dugrey was his father's son, he was the ruling king of his school and he was only in 3rd grade, even 5th graders admired him. He was bright, suave and well spoken; he was going to be the death of her because in addition to all of that, he was a scamp and a prankster. This time he had managed to secure the teachers desk and chair to the floor by means of epoxy. The effect had been hilarious to the class, the more the teacher pulled to try to sit the redder her face got. Being the scamp that he was he had live streamed it so other classes could watch her frustration as well. In all it was harmless, a little embarrassing to the teacher but no real harm had been done. The principal called them into the office just as Tristan arrived.

"Oh good, Mr. Dugrey, I am glad you are here as well, please have a seat." Principal Walters began. "It seems that Richard feels it is appropriate to glue furnishings in place them record his teachers efforts to retain composure and control of the class, while broadcasting them to a wide network of students disrupting several classes with this latest prank. I realize these are small infractions but this is the 3 time this school year he has seen fit to prank a teacher and honestly it is becoming tiresome."

Tristan had seen the feed and tried to hide his smile. The prank had been a simple one but the teacher's response was priceless. Rory shook her head and looked at her son with disappointment clearly in her crystal blue eyes. Richard looked away from his mother's gaze and let his head drop.

"I think he is bored" Rory began and all eyes turned to her "He is a bright boy, well respected and he has a wonderful imagination. He must not be challenged enough or he wouldn't persist with these pranks."

The principal took these words into consideration, "Well it does seem they are all occurring in the same class, perhaps we should consider moving him into a more advanced class. Richard, do you think if you were more challenged you could hold off on the pranks?"

Richard looked first to his parents then to the principal "I guess so, I mean I didn't think I was bored, I just want to get a few laughs, but if mom thinks it'll keep me out of trouble I will try my best."

Tristan spoke next, "I think it's a fine idea, he needs a little challenge in his day. Perhaps we can channel that mischief streak at home with a webcast or other creative outlet as well."

Richard beamed at his father for the thought. The principal nodded.

"I wish we had more parents like you. You are so active in your children's lives and it shows. Normally we would give detention or even suspension for this type of behavior, but I had a suspicion you two would come up with a better resolution, and you have. Additionally young man you will apologize to Ms. Tyler and you are to leave your phone in your backpack. You will use the unlinked tablet until you can prove you are reformed." She looked to his parents for approval and the boy nodded in agreement. "I see you have a daughter Lorelai in the first grade, she seems to be no trouble at all. Any more we can look forward to?"

Rory laughed, "She loves it here and she is more studious than her brother, you will have the twins but that won't be for a while and I am afraid we may have our work cut out for us with them, but that is a story for another day. Are we through?"

"Yes, it seems we have come to a fine agreement, and I look forward to enjoying whatever creative works you come up with Richard." She rose and shook their hand escorting them to the door.

Tristan signed him out of class and decided he would get Lorelai or Layla as she was called and take them for ice cream. He knew Rory might balk but would never turn down the frozen treat.

The family came in after retrieving the twins from preschool and enjoying a dinner out. Rory instructed them to get ready for bed and a story. Layla was the first to return to the family room with her favorite book in tow. Tristan took the twins to tuck them in and Richard plopped down in front of his mother to listen to her read Hans Christian Anderson's 'The Nightingale'. She read to them the classic tale speaking of the melody of the bird and the kitchen maid, the mechanical bird and the Emperor's rescue at the magic of its song. She looked down and saw Richard had fallen asleep as had Layla and her husband was gazing at her from the door frame.

"You have a beautiful voice. Let's get them tucked in and then I would like to hear you call my name with it." He leered playfully.

She blushed and he smiled that after all this time and four children he could still color her cheeks. They placed the sleeping children in their beds and retired to their room for the night and she was restored in his love once again.

*End*

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this story; truthfully it was very difficult to write at times.


End file.
